Watching from Afar
by lilshygrl25
Summary: The pharoah always got everything he wanted without even trying: the title of King of Games and... Anzu Mazaki. He intended to have her in his arms no matter what and make her forget about the pharoah. Oneshot. Bakura x Anzu


Hey! I've decided to do a oneshot on Bakura x Anzu. It's my first attempt at it so please don't be too harsh. I thought I should try a different pairing besides always doing Seto x Anzu and because I also like this pairing. Anyways, I hope you all like it! Remember to read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Do I look like I do?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watching from Afar

by lilshygrl25

Bakura have been watching her from afar ever since Duelist Kingdom and then through Battle City. Every time he saw her she was always cheering on her friends on the sidelines while they dueled, especially that baka pharoah. Oh, how much he hated that pharoah! He got everything he wanted without even trying: the title of King of Games and... _Anzu Mazaki_. Bakura really didn't know what she saw in him. He was shorter than she was and only reached her breasts, and had ridiculous colorful hair. You could tell by the way she always looked at him that she was infatuated with the pharoah. It made his blood boil every time he thought about it.

It was love at first sight... well, if Bakura had believed in love when he first saw her. She had a beautiful slender body, creamy skin, chocolate hair that reached to mid-back and bright sapphire orbs. She was stubborn when she needed to be, brave, and a fiery personality. It was hard not to want her in your arms and show her just how much you wanted her. She was any man's dream; an angel, a goddess in her own right. The first time Bakura wanted her he had decided that he must have her all to himself and no one else. No other man would be able to touch her where no one ever touched her, see her beautiful naked body with all her modesty, or kiss her pink lips until they were bruised. He was going to make her forget about that stupid pharoah.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been two years since the pharoah have gone to the afterlife. Everything was back to normal... or as normal as it could get. Bakura have gotten his own body and no longer stuck in his host, Ryou's, body. One thing remained the same though: Anzu's infatuation for the pharoah. Ever since he left she was deeply depressed. She was the only one out of her three best friends that still haven't moved on much since that day. Yugi have after some time and Jonouchi and Honda did too. Anzu wasn't as cheerful or as happy as she used to be anymore. Her friends had tried to help her to get over it but she wouldn't budge. After some time, her friends have given up on trying to help her and decided that she would get over it sooner or later and had left it at that. They didn't want to pressure her on something she didn't want to do yet.

Walking along the sidewalk, Bakura had his hands stuffed in his pant pockets. Ryou had suggested that he take a walk to get some fresh air before dinner. '_Fresh air my ass_,' Bakura thought as he turned the corner near the park. He knew Ryou wanted him out of the house so that he could cook dinner in peace without him hovering near his shoulder, asking what he was making just to bug him. Ever since he got his own body, he have been living with his former host seeing as he didn't have anywhere else to go. While walking near the park, something - or more like someone, caught his eye: Anzu. She was sitting on a swing with her head bent, staring at her feet.

She looked beautiful under the setting sun that was reflecting off her chocolate hair making it looked like there were different shades of brown in her hair. She was wearing a blue denim jacket over a light blue tank top, a black skirt, and black boots. She still looked amazing while wearing what would be considered a simple outfit. Even if she was wearing a potato sack she would still manage to make it look good.

It was hard for Bakura to not just go over to her and take her right then and there but he restrained himself. He didn't know whether or not he should go to her. He really didn't want to deal with her if she was still all moody about the pharoah leaving but this was the perfect opportunity to make her his since it's been long enough since the pharoah left and make her forget about him already. He has been waiting for the right time for a long time too.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" Bakura asked, gruffly.

At the sound of his voice, Anzu perked her head up in surprise and stared at him. "I should be asking you the same thing," Anzu answered back, not feeling up to dealing with his attitude right now.

"I asked you first."

"None of your business. Since when did you care what I'm doing?" Anzu said, with an elegant eyebrow raised.

"Does it really matter when I started to care? I'm just asking."

"Whatever," she mumbled back.

"Are you still sulking about that stupid midget pharoah?"

"Why does it matter to you? You hated him. Why did you hated him so much anyway?"

"Why wouldn't I hate him? He had everything I ever wanted without even trying. He always had the title of King of Games and he even had you. Even now that he's gone he still holds your heart when he never even noticed how you felt about him," Bakura admitted, without much thought because of his anger towards Atem.

"What?" Anzu was shocked. Bakura wanted her? Since when? Why didn't he ever say anything?

"Since when did you wanted me?" she asked, quietly.

"Does it really matter now?" he asked.

"Yes, it does. If you had said something about it, maybe I would have given you a chance. Sure, I harbored feelings for Atem and I still do somewhat but I always knew nothing would happen between us because I know that he only saw me as a friend and nothing more. It was a crush, a big crush. I know I should get over it by now but it's hard not being able to tell someone how you felt about them now that their gone forever and wondering if maybe just a little that I had a chance with him."

"Would you give me a chance now if I said that I still wanted you?" Bakura asked, staring at her with his intense dark eyes.

Anzu knew that deep down she always had a crush on Bakura too but that was when he got his own body. She saw passed her crush though because of her feelings for Atem. She always thought that he definitely wouldn't return her feelings either because of the way he was. Her friends would had thought she was crazy if she had told them about it. He was handsome even if his attitude sucked and hated her friends. She knew deep down that he could be a good person if he needed to. He just didn't want to look weak to anyone. But did she still have a crush on him now? Seeing him again was starting to bring back her feelings for him. Maybe she should give him a chance and see if it will work out.

"Yes," she answered, softly.

Bakura was a little shocked to say the least. "But I thought you were still hung up on the pharoah?" he said, a little bitterly.

"I am, I guess but I need to move on just like my friends have been telling me to. I see that now. I was just too stubborn to see it before. It's stupid to sulk about someone that isn't even here anymore when I could be with someone who is here. You."

Bakura really didn't know what to say for the first time in his life. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? Did it mean that he could finally have her now?

"Do you really mean it?" he asked, just to make sure.

"Yes," she replied back, shyly. Before Anzu knew it, Bakura had gotten out of his swing and grabbed her and slammed his lips on hers. After a while, she started to respond back by wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his muscular arms around her slim waist possessively and pressed her body against his harshly. Anzu emitted a moan when he ran his teeth across her bottom lip. She ran her hands through his soft, snowy locks as they passionately kissed each other. After what seemed like eternity, they broke apart for much needed air.

"Wow," Anzu breathed, while running her hands down his muscular chest through his shirt and under his black jacket.

Bakura rested his forehead on hers while he caught his breath, his arms still wrapped securely around her waist.

"Ryou should have dinner done by now. Care to join us? And maybe after we could get to know each other a little better," Bakura asked, with an eyebrow raised suggestively, having no intention of letting her go just yet when he finally had her.

"I'd love to," Anzu giggled and gave him another kiss. She was finally moving on with her life and she was happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I know that this story may be familiar to some of you. That's because I used to be 'drkmagiciangrl25' and then I changed my name to 'starfairy25'. The reason why I deleted all of my stories and my profile on that account and made this new one was because another user said that they were going to flame my stories and was harassing me. I was just standing up to that person because they were breaking the rules of this website. Other users have done the same thing to that person. I blocked that person but they have more than one account. I believe that person is a troll. Thank you for your time and reading this.


End file.
